How If? Meredy Story in English
by keindahaha
Summary: TRANSLATED FROM INDONESIAN. Meredy, a mage from Grimoire Heart, joins to Fairy Tail and found her missing identity. WARNING : WRONG SPELLINGS & GRAMMARS. Mind to R&R?


**HOW IF? – Meredy Story**

By : keindahaha

**DISCLAIMER** : I do NOT own Fairy Tail

**WARNING** : WRONG SPELLINGS, WRONG GRAMMARS, WITH A LOT OF TYPO. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ALL THESE WRONGS BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST TRY TO MAKE ENGLISH STORY.

**CHAPTER 1 – WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL**

Hello. My name is Meredy. A young woman who just entered teenager age. My pitfull and sad past times makes me drowned to the reallity becoming one of the Grimoire Heart.

(FLASHBACK)

When I was young, my hometown detroyed without any knowledge who was destroy my hometown. I just could cry to the end while I saw my parents dead body lying on my house ruins. Then I felt someone come over me with another people. She asked me to join with them as a Grimoire Heart mage.

(PRESENT TIME)

I just can say It was lie. After Zancrow said that Ultear was the one who destroyed my hometown.

"... But the one who destroyed your hometown is Ultear-san!" Zancrow said and after that he laughs loudly.

"That is... a lie..." I just can say those word repeatedly.

But then I saw Zeref wake up and said something. I think he said Acnologia. Then he releases his powerfull magic. I couldn't see anything when he casts the spell. I'm fainted. Now I'm really worried. Is Zancrow okay? What about Juvia? Is she okay?

* * *

><p>I feel my body is shaked by somebody. Somebody that familliar to me. After I open my eyes I could see it clearly. I see Juvia with worried expression look into my eyes. I look everywher to see Zancrow and see his dead body lie on the ground. Zeref's magic has made him die.<p>

"Meredy, Are you okay?" Juvia starts to quetion me.

"Yeah, maybe..." answer me.

I start to try to sit from my faint position. I still can't stand up from Zancrow's attack. Then I see Juvia's hand waiting for my hand in front of me.

"Join us to Fairy Tail. You might be so heartbreak after Grimoire Heart bertayed you. We'll make you as our family." Juvia asks me to join Fairy Tail with smile along on her face.

I see Fairy Tail members behind her smiling at me with a warm smile. Hoping I will join them. I start to feel warmer than before. It's like... being in my family again. In the family who didn't hide everything from me. I take Juvia's hand and start to stand up. I can't stop my tears flowing. Now, I'm the part of new family named Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>I step my first step on Fairy Tail Guild Building's floor. It's my first step from my long and hot journey to here from Tenrou Island. I look around and see everyone smiles at me. It's like everybody awaiting for me, for new member. I share a smile to them and enter Master Makarov's office. When I closed the door, I see Master awaiting for me infront of the door.<p>

"Hey, kid! Welcome to Fairy Tail! What's your name?" asks Master with a big grin on his face.

"Meredy." I smile to him bigger than ever.

"Okay Meredy, this is your guild card, and this is tatoo for you,too!" He give me a tatoo on my right arm.

"You're now officially part of Fairy Tail! Now, if you feel excuse me to call Erza for your accomodation. I'll pay 2 months for you." How nice. I get free 2 months accomodation.

"It will great, Master!"

* * *

><p>Erza pulls my arms even faster. She's enthuastic with my come to Fairy Tail. She bring me to a large building close to Fairy Tail.<p>

"Welcome to Fairy Hills, Meredy! Home for women mage in Fairy Tail. And good news for you, Master has paid your rent for 2 months." She said as she excuse me to enter the building.

"I'm Erza, the head of Fairy Hills will make your live in here is happy! But you must pay 10000 Jewel for each month. So, after 2 months you must start to pay 10000 Jewel. You can gain money from quests that you take. You can take your first quest tomorrow. And here's your room." Erza opens my room door for me.

I look into my new room. It's quiet big but not huge. It's all tidy with a cupboard full of new clothes same like I wear but with Fairy Tail mark on it. I look inside further as I can see a small bathroom. It's perfect for me.

"Thank's, Erza-san. It's nice! I love it." I say to Erza.

"No, thanks to me. Thanks to Master who give you 2 months free rent." Erza replied with smile on her face.

"Now, you can rest. See you tomorrow. And if you need me, I'll be in my room." She said while her finger pointed to a room nearby.

"Thanks again, Erza-san." I thanked for the last time and close the door.

I start to take off my red Grimoire Heart cape and take it into a box in the cupboard. It's my last thing from Grimoire Heart. Now, I save them away. Maybe forever. I take off my shoes and throw it near the cupboard. I wear a fluffy slippers that I found near the bed and sit on the sofa. Slowly my eyes closed. Slowly I drifted to sleep.

"KNOCK, KNOCK..." Just before I get into my dreamland, someone knocking on the door and wake me up.

I walk lazilly to the door and open it. I see a blue haired woman carrying a plate full of cookies.

"Uhmm... Hi, Meredy! Sorry I didn't introduce myself back at the Tenrou Island. My name's Levy. And I made cookies for you. Maybe its little bit not delicious enough. But, I tried you know." She says.

I take one cookie from the plate and taste it. CRUNCH..CRUNCH... It's unique. Chocolate, sugar, and milk are great. Wait? Coffee? That's unique! It's remembering me with my mom's cookie.

"How's it taste, Meredy?" she asks my opinion about her cookie.

"It's unique! I love it, Levy-san. You should make some more for me! Pleasee..." I say with a big grin.

"Okay, Meredy! I'll make you a jar of cookies special for you! Thanks for your opinion! Here's the rest for you! Bye, Meredy!" She's waving her hand to me and leave.

I close the door behind me. I put the plate on the table and take two cookies with me. While I'm eating, I throw my body to the bed and lay on it. CRUNCH...CRUNCH... As my second cookie all eaten I start to close my eyes and drift to sleep. I wish I'll dreaming about new adventures in Fairy Tail. And tomorrow, I'll start my first quest as Fairy Tail Mage!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Okay! This is my first try to do english story. So, maybe my story full of wrong grammars. I'm very appriciate if someone tell me where's the wrong. And on the next chapter, I'll try to fix it. So, REVIEW PLEASEE!


End file.
